Naruto of the 3
by Officer Dibble
Summary: Naruto finds another scroll with the scroll of forbiden sealing. It's from someone he always wanted to know but never had the chance... his mother. What chaos will ensue


**Chapter 1**

_**Dear Naruto,**_

_**My little one how I wish to hold you and watch as you grow. But unfortunately the gods don't seem to look upon us with favour at this time as I have been told by your godmother, Tsunade that I will not survive due to complications with the pregnancy. No matter what YOU ARE NOT AT FAULT FOR MY DEATH. It is just something that happened.**_

_**I am, or rather was, your mother. My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina although I should probably be known as Uchiha-Hyuuga-Namikaze Kushina. You see my father was Uchiha Hora and my mother was Hyuuga Kiana. Both of my parents were to be executed because of their relationship but they fled to whirlpool country where they were adopted into the Uzumaki clan. This is because the Hyuuga and the Uchiha have an intense rivalry and it is forbidden for them to marry outside of the clan. Especially considering my parents were the heirs to their respective clans. I gained a perfect mix of the Sharingan and the Byakugan, which is one of my gifts to you.**_

_**They never knew about me so no matter what do not let them know about our bloodlines origins, they believe that my patents died with whirlpool and never had children. Unfortunately I could find no survivors from whirlpool, if you need a place to go then go there. When they adopted us into the clan they used one of their family jutsu so my parents would become members by blood so you will be the only person that will have access to all of there knowledge and you will be able to use there family jutsu that only an Uzumaki can do.**_

_**If Tsunade did not look after you do not blame her, she has lost much to Konoha and will most likely not be able to stay in the village. She lost her family, her lover and then losing your father, who she thought of as a son, is most likely the thing that causes her to leave for good and maybe give up hope. If you can, find her tell her who you are as I am sure that old goat Sarutobi most likely told her and everyone else that you died as he thought it would protect you. The old fool never understood that nothing can be hidden forever.**_

_**Your father's name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Minato. Yes your father was the Yondaime, and if you don't yet know, the man that sealed the Kyuubi no kitsune into you to save the village. NO MATTER WHAT YOU ARE NOT THE KYUUBI, IF YOU BELIEVE THAT I WILL COME DOWN AND BEAT IT OUT OF YOU.**_

_**Unlike Minato I am a realist and know that the village will most likely never treat you like the hero that your father asked you to be seen as. IF THEY SEE YOU AS THE KYUUBI THEN THEY CAN GO FUCK THEMSELVES AND THE 6 FOOT POLE STUCK UP THEIR BACKSIDES. I WILL DEAL WITH THEM WHEN THEY DIE.**_

_**If what I asked for happened then you are 7 years old and are about to enter the ninja academy, I wanted you to know who both I and your father are when you become a shinobi and also so you would be able to enter mine and your father's home. It is hidden on top of the hokage monument. Just wipe some blood and channel some chakra into the seal on the gates and they will open; only you have access to our home and all the knowledge inside. It is now yours to do with as you wish. Protect all that you hold close to you and don't let anyone take it away from you.**_

_**When you get there go to the library, there is a letter that will tell you what to learn first and in what order. If you are anything like me and your father were when we were kids then you will want to learn the flashiest thing first, follow the letter and you will be as strong as us before you know it.**_

_**At the bottom of this letter are seals that hold both mine and your father's journals. They are a piece of us that we want you to have, so you will always know who we were and what we were like. Know that we will always love you with all our heart and souls, we are proud of you my little maelstrom.**_

_**With the journals there are scrolls on both our family bloodlines and our personal and clan styles, including the Uzumaki family styles also there is a letter from your father with his information on his bloodline.**_

_**If Sarutobi and Jiraiya did as they promised you should now know the truth.**_

_**Be strong my little one and protect that which is precious to you. Know that no matter what me and your father will always love you with all our heart and soul and that we will be watching over you from up above and when your time comes we will welcome you with open arms and all the love we were unable to give you growing up.**_

_**With all my love;**_

_**Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina; your mother.**_

Naruto could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks as he read and re-read the letter from his mother.

He had gone to take the scroll jut as he was told to by Mizuki and he had noticed another scroll that had been addressed to him so he had taken it as it was his. He had put it into his pocket and forgotten it until he had gotten home and gotten changed.

Then he thought about what she told him and what he had learnt from Mizuki.

_The kyuubi's sealed inside me. I'm a Hyuuga and an Uchiha. Jiji lied to me._

When he thought the last one he grew angry. _He lied to me, all these years he knew who my parents were and he never told me, I should have known when I was 7. _What Naruto didn't know was that as he was thinking this his eyes had changed.

His eyes were the same sparkling blue but they now had 5 rings in them and the pupil in the centre.

He had activated his father's bloodline limit.

Thinking over what he was going to do, he came up with a plan. He had a week until the team placements so in that time he would go to his parent's home under a henge so nobody would pay attention to him. Once there he would train for the week then go met his team. After that he would train and pack his things, and then when the time was right he would leave Konoha after confronting ji… no, he would no longer call him that. He lost that right when he lied to me my entire life and stopped me from having my birthright.

With his basic plan sorted he fell asleep clutching the, now rolled up, letter from his mother to his chest.

The next day he got up, got a shower and brushed his teeth. While brushing his teeth he noticed something odd in the mirror, looking up he dropped his brush as he noticed his eyes.

"What the hell?" He whispered softly as he pulled down the bottom lid of his eye to look at the change of his eyes.

Now unlike what many people think Naruto is not thick, he is in fact very smart and loved to read.

_Is this my mother's bloodline? _Naruto thought. _ No it can't be she said that her bloodline was a mix of the Sharingan and the Byakugan and this looks nothing like the Sharingan or the Byakugan. So it must be my father's bloodline. But what is it called and what does it do?_

Then he remembered that the letter said that inside the seals at the bottom of the letter were his parent's journals and their bloodline's and their styles.

He finished brushing his teeth, got dressed into the orange abomination.

Yes people; Naruto hates the orange jumpsuit. A little orange is ok in his opinion but a whole jumpsuit in orange is over the top.

He picked up and unravelled the scroll, skipping to the bottom he bit hi thumb and swiped some blood over the seals. A puff of smoke revealed 2 piles of books tied together and 2 large dark wood chests. The pile of books on the right was tied together in a light blue ribbon while the one on the left was tied together in a black ribbon. The chest on the right had the Uzumaki spiral on the top, the spiral that Naruto has on the back of his jumpsuit, with an image of a phoenix behind it. The chest on the left had a circle with multiple other circles inside it and the image of a coiled up dragon in the centre.

He walked up to the one with circles within circles on it and opened the lid to be faced with a lot of scrolls. On the top there was a scroll with Naruto's name on the front, picking it up he swiped a small amount of blood on the seal holding it closed. The seal glowed red before it clicked and the beginning of the scroll unravelled.

He unrolled the scroll and began to read what was inside.

_**Dear Naruto,**_

_**My little baby boy, I hope that you can forgive me for what I am about to do. Although I would not be surprised if you never forgive me for what I am about to do.**_

_**My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Minato and I am your farther. Someone disturbed the greatest of the nine guardians, Kyuubi, and must have really pissed her off because as I write this she is unleashing her fury upon us.**_

_**The only way I can stop her from destroying everything is to seal her into you, I hope that you will be seen as the hero you are but I have a feeling that you will not be seen as I wished you to be seen as.**_

_**Do not blame her for what has happened, ask her why she did what she did there must be a logical reason why she did what she did. Our family has always had close relation to the nine bijuu; they are not the demons that people think they are though you will have to read up on that in our family history.**_

_**At the bottom of this letter is a seal that holds information on my family bloodline.**_

_**Know that no matter what I will always love you my son; live a long and happy life and protect all you hold dear.**_

_**With all my love;**_

_**Namikaze-Uzumaki Minato; your father.**_

Naruto smiled as tears slid down his cheeks as he read his fathers words.

_They both loved me. I always wanted to know who my parents were and if they loved me. Now I know that they loved me dearly. _Naruto thought as he swiped blood on the seal at the bottom of the page.

A scroll popped out in a poof of smoke.

He unravelled it and began reading.

_The bloodline of the Namikaze clan is a doujutsu called the rinnegan. This is said to be the most powerful of the 3 great doujutsu, the other 2 are the byakugan and the Sharingan. The first person to ever have the rinnegan was the Rokudou Sennin (Six Realms Sage) who was known as the father of modern nin and genjutsu. He, with help from the 9 bijuu created the human hand seals for focusing a person's chakra into a shape and form along with channelling a certain element depending on the hand seals used in different sequences. The rinnegan is regarded as a god of creation when the world was racked with chaos and a weapon of destruction which could return everything to the void from which the world came from. One of the powers of the rinnegan is to give the user mastery over the 5 different elements and also the ability to merge them together to create the sub elements; for example: water plus wind makes ice; water plus earth makes wood; wind plus lightning plus water makes storm; wind plus earth makes sand etc. Another ability of the rinnegan is that it can revive a dead body so that the user can control that body as it becomes a master in a specific area of the shinobi arts for example one body could be a summoning body having multiple summoning contracts at one time or another could be a kenjutsu body or they ay even specialise in a certain element. No matter what the damage to the body it can be healed when it is revived, from biological problems to physical. Each of the reanimated bodies would have the rinnegan and the soul and mind of the body would train you in the use of there body, the skills and also the bloodline if they have one and if they do not then the knowledge they have will be absorbed into you when you sleep. The user can see out of each of the other body's eyes meaning what one of the bodies see they all see. If one of the bodies dies, including the users original body, the soul and mind of that body will enter one of the other body's, this is because they all share the single mind of the user, and then when chakra is channelled through the dead body it will heal itself and come back to life. Each of the bodies will have independent chakra pools so they will refill like a normal person's and be the same size as your own. The rinnegan also gives the user an increase in chakra control, photographic memory, advanced healing and an increase in intelligence._

_Wow that is cool. _Naruto thought with a grin. _Wait that means that I have all 3 of the great doujutsu, that's kinda messed up. _He thought with a sigh as he resealed everything back into the scrolls; put them in his pockets, put on a henge so that he now looked like a tall brown haired green eyed boy wearing baggy blue jeans, trainers and a black top with a grey hoody over the top.

He made his way through Konoha at a civilian pace before he got to the Hokage monument and began looking for his parent's home.

After 20 minutes he found it. It was a moderately large building that was modelled in the traditional Japanese style. He bit his thumb and swiped it across the seal on the gates as he channelled chakra into it, the seal glowed white before vanishing as the gates swung open and he began to walk up the path after closing the gates and removing the henge. The garden was large and the grass reached up to waist level and had beautiful Sakura tree's and plants that lined the outside of the garden with a large, strangely, white tree in the middle of the patio in front of the house. The leaves were a beautiful purple that seamed to glow.

He turned the key that was strangely already in the lock, and opened the door.

_Must have known that only I would have been able to get in so they left the key in the lock so that no one would be able to get it, as they may have been able to if it was left outside the grounds. _Naruto thought.

He walked into the entrance hall. The walls were a soft cream colour and the carpet was a deep red with elegant designs in royal blue's, gold's, green's and other colours. There was a beautiful chandelier hanging over the entranceway, in front of him was a large stair case that led to the next landing and then another that led to the next. There were 2 door ways to his sides; one of his right and one on his left. He made 10 kage bunshin he sent the out to explore the house.

After 5 minutes they had dispelled and he had a layout of the building. Through the doorway to his left were the kitchen, dinning room and a small study.

Through the doorway on his right were the living room, a games room and a toilet.

On the first landing was the master bedroom with a nursery attached to it, 5 guest rooms (each bedroom has and bathroom attached to the room) and 3 storage rooms.

On the top floor there was a large library filled with scrolls, books, notes on experimental jutsu and much more and there was a large armoury and forge on the other side to the entrance to the library.

Shaking himself from his thoughts he made a group of 3 kage bunshin. He told 2 to go to the library and start sealing away all the scrolls so they will be ready for transport but to keep out scrolls on 2 taijutsu styles and a wide array of ninjutsu scrolls and chakra control. He then sent the last clone into town to get something to eat and groceries that would last around 3 months and to get some cloths that didn't scream 'hear I am kill me now for free points'. That would most likely be the highest amount of time that he would need to seal everything away for transport in between training and missions.

After the clones ha had come back and put all the food away he made chilli con carne for dinner and went to bed.

When he got up the next day he went through his normal routine, when he got to getting dressed he realised that he would have to wear clothes that he would love to wear instead of the orange blob. That was in of itself a blessing but he didn't want the Hokage to realise what was going on before he was ready so he went to the library and searched through the genjutsu section for a genjutsu that would hide him from both the byakugan and the Sharingan but required large chakra capacities and less chakra control.

After searching for over half an hour he found the perfect genjutsu, it was classified forbidden because of its high chakra cost. It required little control but quite a bit of imagination, so there was no problem with it for him.

He got it down after 15 minutes of trying and failing.

Before he had used the jutsu he was wearing baggy black pants with lots of pockets in them and a black long sleeved top that had the image of a red nine tailed fox on the back. He wore a black jacket and black combat boots. Though with the jutsu cast he looked like the ramen obsessed, orange ball of energy that everyone knew him as.

He made his way to the academy at a fast pace jumping over roof tops. Even after spending all that time finding the jutsu and then practicing it to a level that it can't be seen threw, he was still on time when he got threw the door.

Several screaming banshees and a moaning Nara later Iruka came threw the door to tell them the teams.

When his name was called out he had a feeling of dread settle over him.

"Team 7: Haruno Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha…" Iruka had to stop to cover his ears as a screech of joy came from Sakura and one of indignation came from Ino.

"Yes true love conquers all." Sakura screeched as she jumped up and down while Mt. Saint Ino looked like she was gunna blow

"Why does Forehead get to be with Sasuke-kun? That is so not fair." Ino hollered as she stood up in protest.

"If you want to blame someone for the teams go talk to the Hokage." Iruka told her as she sat down in a huff.

"And Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka finished.

Naruto felt like smashing his head threw his desk but instead forced his mask back on and jumped up from his desk with a load. "YES."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(AN: this all happens like in the anime and manga except Kakashi gave them the choice of doing the bell test then or the next morning and they chose to do it then.)

Naruto went straight home after they did the bell test. He hated his sensei… he could tell straight away that the only reason he was a sensei and not a full time ninja was because he had an implanted Sharingan and he would be able to teach Sasuke how to use his when he activated it and he would be able to let Sasuke copy all the jutsu he knew… and that was a lot when you take in all the ones that he had copied. Yes he had heard of the 'great' copy cat nin Kakashi.

For the next 2 months he spent his time training at home, fooling the village, sending clones to prank people so nobody would get suspicious, packing everything into storage scrolls and practicing his doujutsu's (his mothers activated during training). He signed the summoning scrolls of the Uzumaki and Namikaze; they were both divine summoning contracts. The Uzumaki had the scroll of the phoenix and the Namikaze the scroll of the dragons. He had gotten permission from both bosses to summon their kind. Unlike most summons the only thing they needed was for the summoner to want to protect and to be pure of heart.

One of the differences between the divine contracts and normal contracts was that the summons from the divine contracts had human forms; meaning they could take the form of humans. They also had their own techniques so in a way they were a type of clan… whose members lived for hundreds of years. Another difference was that when you are given permission from the summon boss you also get a summon partner that would stay with you for life.

Naruto's partners were a black fire phoenix and a forest dragon. The phoenix was black with white eyes and a white strip down the middle of her back going down to include the middle feather. Her name was Tiana. She had the power to control fire and could breathe black fire with the power to match an Amaterasu from the Mangekyou Sharingan. The dragon was a dark green with a brown underbelly and sparkling blue eyes. He also had a brown strip that ran down the middle of his back all the way to the spike on his tail. He had the power to control earth, water and plants. His name was Kria.

They taught Naruto how to control their elements while others taught him many other subjects; including history, biology, human anatomy etc.

Kakashi had taught him and Sakura nothing and had been helping Sasuke with everything, he taught him jutsu, helped him with his taijutsu and more, he even helped him outside of team training though they both thought that he had no idea about that he knew about it. The only time he had taught him anything was during there first C-rank mission and that was only because it turned into an A-rank mission, he taught them tree climbing which he should have taught them during the first week.

Naruto kept his mask up all the time, only when he was at home did he let it drop or when he was alone with Tazuna's family did he let it drop, he told them all about his life after they had told him about Kaiza and everything that happened to them. His family were pissed at Konoha, he told them about his plan to leave and about his family. Tazuna told him that if he wanted to get to Whirlpool Island where the hidden village was then he could arrange the transport for him and he also said that he could have a few people look into the old spy networks the village used to have and see if they could find Tsunade for him. Naruto was overjoyed at what he had been told, over the next month of them being there they got close and Naruto began seeing them as the family he never had. Inari was the little brother that looked up to him; like Konohamaru did. Tsunami was the mother that worried over him when he didn't check in when he was supposed to and Tazuna was the grandfather that tried to get him to drink and got beaten by his daughter for it. But he could tell they cared for him and they knew that he cared deeply for them. The family were polite to the other members of team Kakashi but after they heard how they treated Naruto it was hard for them not to sit and glare at them or throw them out of their house. Tsunami decided for a little payback one morning and woke Naruto up like normal then Tsunami, Inari and Tazuna woke Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke up with a bucket of freezing cold water over the head. They each them decided to blame Naruto… when he wasn't even there… that got Tsunami pissed and she didn't try to hide it. She had them doing chores all day and none of them liked it. Naruto told the family about his meeting with Haku and that he knew he was the hunter nin but he was doing what he was for money… he could tell that easily. Tazuna told him that Gato would most likely betray them and kill them after they had done what they were paid for as he had done with all the other nin he hired. With this information they planed to save both the missing nin, if they agreed, so they would let them stay with Tazuna's family and if they wanted they could come with Naruto when he left through wave.

When Naruto got to the bridge instead of doing what his mask would usually do he snuck straight into the dome of ice were he felt Sasuke's and Haku's chakra signature. When he got into the dome he saw Sasuke collapse with senbon in his neck. Haku noticed him and began talking about how he was a worthy opponent, Naruto cut him off and told him about how Gato would betray him and Zabuza. Naruto told him his plan to which he agreed if it would save Zabuza. Naruto replaced Haku with a blood clone and then sent out on to do the same with Zabuza when he was in the mist.

It worked like a charm and the blood clones were buried after Gato was killed by 'Zabuza'.

When they left Tazuna named the bridge after Naruto, to which Sakura and Sasuke complained that it should be named after Sasuke because he did all the work (yeah right).

Naruto promised to visit soon, to which Inari knew he meant he would leave Konoha soon. Haku and Zabuza would live with Tazuna's family till Naruto arrived as they had decided to travel with Naruto.

On the way back Sakura cooed over Sasuke as he kept activating and deactivating his Sharingan. Naruto kept quiet as he was thinking about the next month which would be his last in Konoha and he couldn't wait till it ended.

None of his team noticed that he was not his 'usual' hyper self. When they got back things went back to the way they were before. Naruto would train in his home while in team 'training' Kakashi would train Sasuke, Sakura would fawn over Sasuke and Naruto… well that was the only difference to the routine. Naruto would read scrolls while he had clones at home would go though jutsu after jutsu. Because of his rinnegan's ability to use any element and mix them to make sub elements, because of this Haku had given him a list of all of his ice jutsu.

Naruto's favourite jutsu was the Makyou Hyoushou (demonic ice mirrors) and also using the mirrors as a type of Shunshin. He loved it.

On the day when he finished all the packing and had his things all together he sealed all the sealing scrolls into a master scroll and strapped it to his back.

He made his way to the Hokage office with the genjutsu still on. When he got to the office the secretary tried to stop him from entering but Naruto called upon the water in the air and had it wrap around her before he used wind nature chakra freeze it into ice as hard as steel.

_I love that ability. _He thought as he opened the door with a chakra enhanced punch. The doors flew open to reveal the Hokage, the jounin sensei's and a group of jounin and chuunin, including Iruka and all the clan heads of the major clans.

"Oh am I interrupting something?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yes you are." One of the jounin answered with malice evident in his voice.

"Oh well." Naruto replied with a shrug of his shoulders as he walked up to the Hokage's desk.

His face instantly turned cold and his eyes burned with fury as he looked at the old Kage.

The man was taken back by the fury and betrayal shinning in his eyes.

"Is there something I can help you with Naruto?" He asked getting back his composure quickly as the group in the room looked at the scroll on Naruto's back.

Naruto brought out a piece of paper from his kunai pouch and removed his hitai-ate placing them on the desk.

"My resignation as a Konoha shinobi." Naruto spoke getting a round of variable reactions. A lot of the jounin and some of the chuunin, the clan heads and the Hokage looked shocked. The rest had satisfied smirks on their faces.

"What do you mean your resignation?" Sarutobi asked as he recomposed himself.

"Exactly what I said _Hokage-sama._" He said the last part with anger and venom lacing the words. The amount of anger in his words shocked everyone in the room; Naruto had never done this before. Naruto looked at the look the old man had, confusion and shock.

"Come now you can't think that I would really be happy when I found out did you?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head.

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi asked.

"Have you not noticed that a scroll is missing from the vault that contains the forbidden scroll?" Naruto asked. "A white scroll with blue trimming with a spiral in front of a phoenix on it and my name on it." By the time he finished Sarutobi had lost all colour in his face and looked like he had just hit by a train while the others in the room were confused.

"N-naruto I…" Sarutobi began.

"Don't even bother." Naruto spoke cutting him off. "You were supposed to give that scroll to me when I turned 7. You broke your promise to my mother." He finished with a harsh glare at the old man who took a step back in shock.

The rest of the room were shocked both by what they were seeing and what they heard. Nobody had ever seen Naruto like this… and it scared them. Then there was the fact that he had just told them Sarutobi had known about Naruto's parents.

The clan heads were pissed, they had asked about his parents before and he had told them that he didn't know about them. Many of the clans had tried to adopt Naruto during his childhood but they had been blocked by the civilian council and some of the shinobi council. The Hokage had blocked the try from the branch members of the Hyuuga but that was understandable. He already had one cursed seal he didn't need another.

They were broken out of there thoughts by the Hokage speaking.

"You weren't ready to know Naruto." He spoke but that was a bad thing to say to the already pissed Jinchuuriki.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DECIDE WHEN I WAS AND WAS NOT READY TO KNOW WHO MY PARENTS WERE." He screamed at the Hokage as his rinnegan activated and glowed eerily.

Sarutobi looked on in awe as Naruto's eyes developed black rings around the pupil.

"N-naruto is that what I think it is?" Sarutobi whispered shocked at the sight of the legendary doujutsu.

"Yeah but then you would know what this is seeing as you knew my father and you knew that his clan had the rinnegan." Naruto said getting gasps of shock from the few that had ever heard of the rinnegan.

When Naruto finished talking he released the genjutsu that had hidden him for the past 3 months.

Naruto was a lot taller, he stood at 5 foot 8 and he had lost all of his baby fat because of his training. He now wore tight black leather pants and a blood red muscle shirt with the symbol for kitsune n the front. He wore a red trench coat with a black trimming around the edges and black fire trimming the bottom and the kanji for phoenix and dragon on the back with the symbol for both the Uzumaki and the Namikaze clans above and below the kanji. He wore black combat boots and leather gloves with a metal plait on the back of the hands; one had the symbol for dragon while the other had the symbol for phoenix. His hair was longer and had streaks of black and dark green from the merging he underwent with his summon partners. Each partner merged with their summoner when they got one. They would only ever have one partner and if that partner ever died they would never get another one. The merging gave both parties something from the one they merged to. Tiana got a blue tinge to her white eyes and got the ability to use wind element chakra as well as her fire. Kria got the ability to use wind nature chakra as well and also the ability to use ice. His eyes became a deeper blue and he developed a streak of yellow on either side of his brown streak down his back. Naruto got green and brown streaks in his hair, his eyes darkened and he gained the ability to talk to animals.

Naruto had lost all the baby fat and in its place was lean muscle; his face was smooth and handsome while the whisker marks gave it a wild look. His blue eyes had darkened while his hair now reached just past his shoulders and it was pulled into a high ponytail.

Most gapped at his appearance, the women and some men blushed and Kurenai was kicking herself for not sensing the genjutsu the few times she had seen him.

But the thing that drew everyone's attention was the Namikaze symbol on his back, everyone recognised it as it was the symbol of the Yondaime Hokage's clan.

"Now if you don't mind we have a lot of land to cover." Naruto spoke as he moved over to the window.

Before he got 2 steps he was stopped.

"What do you mean we? Sarutobi asked.

"Me and my partners. I got them when I signed my clan summoning scrolls." Naruto answered as he turned around.

"The Namikaze didn't have a summoning scroll." Kakashi spoke up, trying to find any way that what was happening was a lie, the fact that he was a Namikaze could only mean he was the Yondaime's son as the rest of his clan had died from an enemy attack.

"No they did but it was a summoning that he rarely used because he didn't want people to know he had it." Naruto answered sending a glare at Kakashi making him step back in shock at the anger behind it.

"Why would he want to hide a summing contract?" Asuma asked.

"Because it is one of the 4 divine contracts; the Namikaze were the owners of the dragon contract. The boss of which is the azure dragon: the guardian of the east." Naruto told the as the people in the room gained shocked and some disbelieving looks. "By the way Kakashi you should never have been a sensei, a sensei is supposed to teach all their students. They are not supposed to teach one student during training then after training as well and leave the others to do nothing." That caused most of the sensei's in the room to turn and glare at Kakashi but stopped and turned when the sound of the window opening reached their ears. They turned to see Naruto leaning out the window.

He whistled loudly and then jumped back as the large green dragon crashed trough the wall followed by a large black phoenix.

"Are we leaving this village now?" The phoenix asked in an impatient tone. Her voice was obviously female and had a soft, melodious tone to it.

"Yes Tiana we are." Naruto spoke with a smile as he leapt on the back of the dragon.

"At last; I thought you were going to stay for another month." The dragon spoke with a gruff but smooth voice.

"What would give you that impression Kria." Naruto spoke with a mischievous grin as he pulled out 3 scrolls and went through a set of hand signs.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu." He spoke as he placed his hand on the back of the dragon. In a puff of smoke there were 3 phoenix's that were the size of a medium sized cat. One was blue while the others were red.

"Give those to the ones they are addressed too. Leave them in their homes in a place they will easily find them." Naruto spoke as he gave each of them a letter. They were each a letter to Iruka, Teuchi and Ayame saying sorry for leaving and explaining to them why he was leaving.

"So we going to the place you made plans to go before?" Tiana asked as the dragon got ready to move.

"Yep." Naruto answered as Kria had turned around and his back half was in the office while the front part were Naruto was was outside looking downwards.

"Stop him." Sarutobi shouted as Kria jumped out of the office as Naruto shouted in glee.

Back in the office Sarutobi was shouting orders to gather teams of trackers to find him and bring him back unharmed.

When Naruto and the others got to the gates Naruto summoned 100 kage bunshin while Tiana and Kria did the same and sent them off in different directions.

When Naruto looked back at Konoha's gates he saw the chuunin guards looking at him in fear because of the dragon and phoenix that were with him.

Naruto smiled at them showing his enlarged canines before he and the rest of the kage bunshin shot off leaving 2 unconscious chuunin guards.

15 minutes later a mass of ninja, including the rookie nine and team Gai were at the gates ready to search for the blond and his dragon and phoenix.

A group of Inuzuka's came forward and tried to find a trail.

"He's good." The Inuzuka clan head, Tsume spoke stepping back as she tried to find the best trail to go after.

"What did he do Tsume-sama?" One of the jounin asked.

"He made a large amount of kage bunshin and sent them off in different directions." Tsume's daughter, Hana spoke next to her mother.

"He had a dragon and phoenix with him so can't we follow their trails?" A chuunin asked.

"It seems they can also do jutsu because the scents of both the dragon and the phoenix are with each one of Naruto's kage bunshin." Tsume answered in an irritated voice.

"The brat is good." Anko spoke up as she frowned in annoyance.

"We will have to just follow each of the trails. We can rule out about 20 because the scents have already begun to fade meaning they were made by kage bunshin." Tsume spoke as she began to deduce which trails to travel. "Where would he go?" She wondered.

"We did a mission to wave a while ago, as well as a mission to snow." Kakashi spoke up. (AN: I know they didn't do that mission till after the chuunin exams but in this fic they did it now. He learnt the Rasengan from his fathers notes.)

"There are around 15 trails going in the direction of each of those countries. 2 teams will follow each of the trails. Each pair of teams will have at least one Inuzuka and a Hyuuga in them. If you find that the trail you are following is a fake then join one of the other teams. The genin teams pair up with a jounin or chuunin team." Tsume told the group.

Everyone did as told and set off. Going in the direction of wave there were 30 teams and the genin.

The genin teams paired up with the teams their jounin sensei were on.

Kakashi and his team were teamed with Iruka, Genma, Tsume and Hyuuga Hiashi.

Asuma and his team were teamed up with Yamashiro Aoba, Namaishi Raidou, Inuzuka Hana and Aburame Shibi.

Kurenai and her teamed were teamed up with Izumo, Kotetsu, Uzuki Yuugao and her ANBU captain.

Gai and his team were teamed with Hayate, Yamanaka Inochi, Akimichi Choza and Nara Shikaku.

After they had set of the teams began to spit up to follow the trails. All the way they had travelled they had run into meticulous and complex traps.

"And this kid was supposed to have been the dead last?" Hana asked Asuma.

"Apparently but then considering his pranks I'm not surprised he is good at traps." Asuma answered as he dodged a hail of shuriken.

By the time the groups with the genin were going to break from the others to follow the other trails the ones they were following were had become weak so the Inuzuka's knew the trail was a fake. The only one that hadn't faded was the one that had the teams with Kakashi and Asuma on them.

That was the real trail.

"Gotcha." Tsume whispered as she made hand motions telling them to follow that trail.

After another hour of travelling at high speeds they reached a clearing that had Naruto's scent all over it.

"Do not go in that clearing." Tsume spoke clearly.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"Because Naruto's scent is all over it." Hana told her.

"Doesn't that mean that he is hidden down there?" Sakura asked.

"No the scent is slightly faded from the wind, even though the scent is still strong it about a half hour old. He stayed hear to set up traps. He must be stopping for something. We are only 3 to 4 hours away from wave. We will have to go around the clearing." Tsume spoke.

They were half way around the clearing when the first trap was set off. A hail of kunai was the first trap, then there was a wasp nest then hornet nests. The only thing that stopped the wasps and hornets from attacking was Shino and Shibi telling them to calm down and releasing their Kikai to round them all up. Though it did take them a while.

"Dad how did he place those nests in the traps without being attacked?" Shino asked his father, his forehead creased in confusion.

"He asked them to." Shibi spoke calmly but you could hear the shock in his voice.

"He asked them?" Shino asked.

"Yes, according to the wasps he asked them if they would help him stop the people casing him and they agreed." Shibi explained.

"But I thought that only we could talk to insects?" Shino asked.

"So did I." Shibi spoke the confusion as they continued on their way, following Naruto's trail as they dodged trap after trap.

"How the hell can he have so many kunai, shuriken and exploding notes?" Kiba shouted as he dodged yet another kunai with an exploding note wrapped around the handle.

"Tenten has more." Neji spoke up simply getting a dumbfounded look from Kiba and the other genin except Lee who knew of Tenten's love of weapons.

All the chuunin and jounin had heard of Tenten wanting to be the weapons mistress of Konoha so they weren't that surprised that she would have so many kunai and shuriken on her.

After another 3 hours of travelling they reached another clearing but this one had Naruto and his dragon and phoenix in it.

The group suppressed their chakra and stayed down wind so he wouldn't be able to find them.

Kiba was about to jump in and attack when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensei? Why did you stop me? We should attack now while he has stopped and is distracted." Kiba asked quietly as Naruto sat in the clearing on Kria while he talked to him and Tiana.

"No, it seems like he is waiting for someone. We should wait to see who it is and go from there." Kurenai told them as they began to listen to the conversation.

"Do you think he is gunna come? It has been over half an hour already?" Tiana asked.

"He will be here just be patient. It will take him a while you know." Naruto responded to the bored phoenix.

Just as he finished talking the bushes rustled before parting to reveal an effeminate boy with long black hair. He had pale skin and soft grey eyes. He wore a light blue battle kimono with pink sakura petals that danced around the surface and he wore black ninja sandals.

"Jeez Haku-kun took ya long enough." Naruto spoke to Haku with amusement lacing his voice.

"Yeah yeah Naru-kun. I only got your message a little while ago so I came as fast as I could." Haku spoke back smiling at Naruto.

"N-no. T-that isn't possible." Kakashi whispered.

"What do you mean Kakashi?" Asuma asked as the group looked at him in confusion except for Sasuke and Sakura who were looking at Haku in shock.

"That's the apprentice of Momochi Zabuza. We encountered them on my team's first C-rank mission and killed them both. He should be dead." Kakashi explained as Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement, they had both seen the bodies of the 2 nuke-nin.

"Is everything ready Haku-kun?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. Zabuza-otoo-san is getting everything ready as we speak and Tazuna and Tsunami were able to get us a ticket to the place you asked for. All we need to do is get some supplies and we are ready to go." Haku spoke with a smile as he got on top of Kria behind Naruto.

"I have loads of supplies from my parents home and using some of the money from the safe to get supplies so we just need to get back to Tazuna-jiji's and we are ready to go." Naruto answered as Kria and Tiana got up and began to move in the direction of wave.

Just as they were about to move the hidden Konoha nin jumped in their path.

"Uzumaki Naruto you are to accompany us back to Konoha immediately." Tsume told Naruto as Naruto looked over the group.

"Not gunna happen lady." Naruto spoke as he looked at Tsume.

"We will force you if we have to." Tsume told him.

"Take your best shot." Naruto smirked as he made the hand sign for the Makyou Hyoushou (demonic ice mirrors) and ice mirrors formed around the large group.

"I hate this jutsu." Sasuke muttered under his breath as he got into a defensive stance.

Naruto made a group of kage bunshin while Haku made a group of Mizu bunshin to hold them off while they made a dash for wave.

After another half hour they arrived in wave. Naruto had felt the last of his kage bunshin disperse 10 minutes ago when he received its memories.

They didn't have much time.

Kria shot towards Tazuna's house as fast as he could.

They got to the house and shot through the door to find Zabuza, Tazuna and Tsunami carrying large rucksacks to the door.

"Hey brat." Tazuna spoke with a smirk.

"Hey Jiji. Sorry but we don't have much time. It seems some Konoha nin managed to find my trail through all the kage bunshin's and they managed to catch up to me when I met Haku-kun in the forest. We need to move fast. When does the boat leave for whirlpool?" Naruto asked as he sealed the rucksacks into spare sealing scrolls he had with him.

"Er… 10 minutes at the dock. Hear are the tickets." Tazuna told him as he handed over 3 tickets just before Tsunami gave him a bone crushing hug.

"You be careful you hear me. And if you ever need anything come see us. We will always be here for you no matter what." She told him as she released him.

"Thanks kaa-san." Naruto whispered as he pulled back from the hug and gave Tazuna one.

"See ya jiji." He whispered.

"Take care of yaself brat." Tazuna spoke as he returned the hug.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he and Haku got on Kria while Tiana picked Zabuza up and swung him on top of her while scaring the shit out of him.

"Don't worry my flames only burn those that I wish them to." Tiana told him as she adjusted to his weight.

As soon as they were ready they shot of towards the docks where the boat they would be on to get to whirlpool would be.

"So this boat will take us to whirlpool?" Naruto asked as Kria opened his wings as they drew close to the town then jumped into the air and soared over the town beside Tiana.

"No. The boat will take us to a village a few islands away from whirlpool. It was the closest we could get. Whirlpool doesn't get its name because of its calm water's after all." Haku told him as they got nearer to the docks.

When they got to the docks Tiana and Kria shrunk till they were the size of a field mouse, Naruto brought out a small box with breathing holes and places them into it so they would be able to get onto the boat.

They showed the tickets to the man at the boarding ramp and he let them on with a wish for a safe journey.

**So what do ya think? This was just another random idea I got while reading a fanfic.**

**Read and review plz.**

**JA NE**

**Dibble**


End file.
